ANGEL OF FIRE
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Wolfram was told to find the 'last piece' of the Soukoku in order to return to Shin Makoku. After months of travel, he found not a piece of gentle soul but a rather arrogant, irritating, psychopath blind potter who thinks nothing of the world. Angel. That's his name. His dark world soon brightens and filled with warmth when a soldier from ShinMa brightens his unilluminated world.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O Death**

 **O Death**

 **Won't you spare me over another year**

 **Well what is this that I can't see**

 **With ice cold hands takin' hold of me**

 **When God is gone and the Devil takes hold**

 **who will have mercy on your soul**

 **No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**

 **Nothing satisfies me but your soul**

 **O Death**

 **Well I am Death, none can excel**

 **I'll open the door to heaven or hell**

 **O Death**

 **O Death**

 **My name is Death and the end is here.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'He was called Angel._

 _A ruggedly beastly hired assassin with eyes as black as sin and hair as black as the night. Unwanted and unwelcomed by all the countries in the globe, even the Maou of Shin Makoku wouldn't want anything to do with him._

 _He is Death itself._

 _The Angel of Death._

 _He has the face of the devil – his hideous scar runs long and deep on his face. His voice made the Earth trembles and shook. He was the personification of darkness and horror._

 _He was tall as seven foot and he was said to be muscular and with just the lift of his hand – he can kill anyone on his way._

 _Angel was feared not only by Kings of the Humans but also by the Maou… The last one who ever saw Angel was the 15th Maou of Shin Makoku. It was said that the 15th Maou hired Angel to kill his enemies, those plotting against him and when morning came – the 15th Maou was crying and was at lost when all his close advisors were all killed._

 _He was famous and the boogeyman of all Humans and Mazoku._

 _He walks as the land of Shinou Heika with a plague._

 _He was the devil himself._

 _He has no soul._

 _He has no heart._

 _It was the time of the 17th Maou when the name Angel was long forgotten. It was said that Angel was hired by Dai Shimaron and lost his life during the war._

 _But another said that the one he loves above all deceives him and hand him over to his own death. A woman named Camelia ~ his lover, betrays him and he was left to rot in the forest of Darkness with no eyes._

 _Yes, his tormentors have removed his eyes in order for him not to see… but they left him alive to suffer the endless torture that his Beloved Lover betrays him…_

 _His name was long forgotten… but every 17th of the 5th Moon – people remembers him… older people like us remembers him._

 _A sad story for a man who was betrayed by his lover…_

 _The Angel of Death was conquered by Death himself.'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram raises his perfect eyebrow and glances at the elder woman talking to the children. The story was even horrible than Anissina's adventure books and what the heck is the woman thinking telling stories like that to some bunch of kids?

Is it like this in the Halflings Land?

He adjusted his dark glasses and taps his fingers at the table.

He was waiting for Yozak.

He was inside a tavern, far away from Shin Makoku. He has a mission here and he needs to be at that place fast.

Not that he has a deadline or something, but he had been going in circles and he is dead tired.

He was delayed for three weeks, when the boat he was in suddenly were attacked by stupid sailor pirates, it's a good thing he had drink Gisela's No. 5 Potion for seasickness and was able to fight the pirates. And it was a blessing that some of the passenger of Lady Camellia were all soldiers – all retired or on their way home to their family.

They have left the pirates in dust.

Imbecile.

It's a good thing he cant summon his Maryoku or he would have not take them off easily. Threatening older women and children.

But because of the pirates, he was delayed yet again for a whole month to his destination. It's a good thing that the ship has delivery pigeons with them. He told Yozak he would be delayed and he added more materials to his request.

Like: a supply of disguises, letters from Greta, letters to his brother, a history book from Gunter, Potion No. 5 from Gisela and the list goes on and on.

He had been proud for the first few weeks for going out alone, then he was pissed after a couple of months and then he was furious after a half a year and now he was fuming mad.

If and if he find what he was looking for he had a thing or two to say about it and he would be adding a mean looking fireball to his rant.

.

.

.

He drums his fingers at the table, looking outside the window of the tavern.

It is nearing nightfall.

He can hear parents ordering their children to go home and have dinner, wash themselves, they have after all been playing from sunrise to sundown amidst the cold climate.

He can still hear laughter of the little imps – playing mischief with their parents. He smiles… remembering a very sweet and in rare instances a spoiled Greta asking for more time with him.

He didn't glance when the tavern's door burst open and a hulk of men come inside to dine, drink and just have a good ol' rest for a hard day's work.

'What would you like young man?' a middle aged woman asked him with pleasant voice.

He glance and nods appreciatively at the woman, 'Can I have a dinner please? And a fresh fruit juice?' he likes the dinner at this small tavern. It may look worn out and old but the food is divine. Must be because the old woman Amelia put love in her cooking and adds more seasoning.

'Hmmm how about a fresh lemon juice? And dinner tonight is Shashlyk, it is a Shish kebab I personally marinated meat grilled on a skewer. And I will be adding soup to you, young man needs a complete course of food. You would love my Solyanka.'

'What's in it?'

'Thick, piquant soup that combines components from schi – cabbage, smetana and rassolnik – pickle water and cucumbers, spices such as olives, capers, tomatoes, lemons, lemon juice, kvass, salted and I add more pickled mushrooms to make up a considerably strong sour-salty base of the soup.'

'Then I will take that.' He smiles at the woman, earning him a lot of looks from the diners.

The old woman smiles at him and went to the kitchen but not before whispering to her husband, 'Guard the little boy. Don't let any hoodlums here approach him. He needs relaxation and peace and I'll be damned if one of those drunkards disturb the young boy once again.'

The husband nods and looks at the men who were eyeing the young man with lust and desire – with a killer stare. The men inside gulps and stares elsewhere.

Amelia was once the most prettiest gal in the village – but married the most scariest man in town. One of the soldiers of the known Zorashia Army. Fearsome lot they are and brut.

How come life be so unfair to them?

But then when the husband – Rowan looks elsewhere they steal a glance at the young man by the window.

Cant they even have a glimpse of him?

Its not that they are doing him harm… just a tiny look…

A tiny peak at the most divine creature they have ever seen in their life.

The incident Amelia was talking about was the first time the stranger steps put on the Tavern. Amelia and Rowan's Tavern – Taverna is the best place here in Russkaya. It has a good dining meal, drinks and place to stay.

Strangers aren't welcome in the village. But they do not shun them. Only they are weary of strangers since the Great War long ago. As long as possible they do not want anything to do with war and politics. It would make their children's smile mar and there are great patriots of their village.

They are small hard working village of miners, cultivating plants, tableware and the place is haven for those with artistic crafts in their blood. But the 80% of the men are hard working miners. They mine not only jewels but also rare items such as black diamond and black gold.

Then the stranger came, it was a little bit of the afternoon, but like the everyday lives in Russkaya – mornings and afternoons are always greeted by a cold climate and a dark clouds in the sky. The sun's rays can only be glimpsed once in a while. Thus people often wear heavy clothing to keep them warm.

The stranger went inside and asked for a hot coffee and a meal, there's nothing wrong with that… Everything was normal, though seeing an ushanka in a form of a bear is nothing but childish – but when the stranger takes off his fur caps with ear flaps – a sunshine of gold met their eyes.

The stranger has a golden hair for locks and they can see even with the layers of garments that the young boy has alabaster skin. The layers of clothing didn't hinder them to know that the young boy has slender figure.

And a divine yet arrogant voice that could stop even the wildest of man.

He has authority and pride in the way he speaks – often can be heard from Nobles and Aristocrats, but then again what will a Noble be doing in this far away land?

There is no richness here?

There is no wealth.

There is only people living each day to the fullest and doing their best to live.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sun kissed golden hair that reaches far back and those eyes… for the pass weeks the young man has been wearing glasses and they have yet to know the colors of his eyes.

And men are betting secretly: Blue | Violet | Brown | Lavender | Indigo | Silver

The poll is high for blue.

The young man is a mysterious visitor to their quiet and rural village. This is far from the Mazoku and Humans alike.

Russkaya is the remote village of Seisunakoku or the borderline to the Mountains of the Black Taiga. People here are minding their own business and very proud of their small village. Sure the population can only reach as far as three thousand but people are proud of their heritage. Patriotic songs and poems extol the virtues of their village.

They have no loyalty to the likes of a wicked Queen or Malevolent King. They like peace and serenity. They accept that their lives are difficult and pride themselves on being able to flourish in conditions that others could not. They take great pride in their cultural heritage and does not expect the rest of the world to admire it… after all they are hidden to the world. Only a few have taken the chance to step in their midst.

Then when the young man came to the small village – a drunkard who was having more beer than the usual disturbs the youth who was in a very far away seating. They can see how the youth ignored Gaston – after all Gaston was making a fool of himself showing biceps and all, telling in his loud voice how he hunts Dragons and Bearbees. They all saw when the youth carefully maneuvers the knife in his hand, but before anything happens – Rowan interferes and throws Gaston out. Amelia was apologizing for the way her customers treat the youth.

The youth stands and bows to her like a real Prince or Knight and then continued to eat.

And the youth whose bored lips are twitching with annoyance has been in their village for quite some time now.

They knew that the youth whose name was 'Wolf' was always roaming their forest. They have warned the youth to never wander off. Some forests are fine to stroll with but the deep Forest of the Black Taiga is another matter.

.

.

.

Black Taiga… There lies hidden power and sorcery… the air is as cold as ice… mist are everywhere… the forest are so dark that they all believe that the sun had never touches the land.

It was cursed.

Rumors has it that the Angel's grave is in there.

.

.

.

The Angel's Grave is in there…

The Forest ~ Black Taiga.

Wolfram mused and smiles knowingly.

At long last his search would be over.

He is at the other side of the globe and it would mean, it is morning right now in Shin Makoku.

He smiles bitterly.

Shin Makoku.

It feels so long ago.

.

.

.

How many months was it when the Daikenja helped him with his predicament.

.

.

.

Actually its been one and half years already.

Yes one year and six months.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One year Six Months, Second Week of the 4th day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One and half years ago, at the usual boring party of the Maou, he was about to announce his renouncement of their engagement when the Daikenja interfere. The announcement would have been the official seal of the renouncement of the farce of an engagement.

The Daikenja went to the stage much to the astonishment of many. A rare occurrence when the prestigious Soukoku no Daikenja makes his appearance and speech.

'Ehem. Ehem. Can anyone hear me? Yes? Thank you,' Murata Ken, The Great Sage of Double Black nods and arranged his glasses, no one, not eve Conrart and Gwendal are sure what the Sage was doing. This was not in the agenda, they look at Gunter whose eyes are sparkling with awe.

Both rolled their eyes. Yes it is rare for the Daikenja to just speak up, that's why Gunter was having those shiny sparkling eyes.

But still, this is not what they've talked about. The plan was simple, Yuuri would announce the renouncement. He would bow down to the Maou and smiles at him and gave a formal farewell dance. And then he would in a boat go to his journey.

Yes.

A boat.

Something that they have never anticipates but with the help of Gisela and Anissina, both have produced a Potion No. 5 for motion sickness a.k.a. seasickness.

But the Geika going to the stage is not part of the plan.

Just what is the damn Sage is thinking?

'Thank you all attending the Maou's Celebration. I know many of you are wondering why the sudden celebration… many have speculation regarding the matter. But to tell everyone here the truth, this is more like my celebration. Shibuya Yuuri was kind enough to share this party with me, so please do forgive me for stealing the limelight.'

Many cheered the elusive Daikenja.

Wolfram saw the frown on Yuuri's eyes. He smirks.

That Daikenja! But of course Yuuri wouldn't know anything. Sometimes he thinks that the Daikenja likes keeping everything from Yuuri. Dense as he is – its like teaching a kid a lesson.

After all he is the Maou – so he needs to learn fast that even your friend can stab you – so better be prepared.

He wont be there anymore to cuddle the Maou.

He will be face by some harsh truths.

He once again looks at the Daikenja, whose sex appeal oozes out.

Who can ever reject the man, the Daikenja has a charm of his own and also we are talking about the Greatest Tactician of Shin Makoku whose reincarnations are famous.

4000 years and in different world just so his soul will be in time with the Maou's coming.

The most trusted Soukoku that even Shinou favors.

When he speaks everyone listen.

When he governs, everyone stops and ponder about it.

He has the voice of reason and a man of intelligence.

Gunter von Christ even brags about the intelligence of the Daikenja at the other world – where he was a top student in a very prestigious school and is earning large sum of money with his skills.

A fearsome youth.

'I would like to make this opportunity to announce to you regarding my heritage…'

Murmurs and whispers.

Aristocrats cant help but be curious about it. He can see giant fans spread out and mouths talking non-stop.

The Soukoku's Heritage?

The biggest secret of Shin Makoku.

Yes, they are all wondering about it, why is it only a Soukoku can have that noble hair of Black. Where did he come from?

Just who are the Soukoku?

 **The Double Black.**

Search around the globe and you would only see Shibuya Yuuri and Murata Ken as the Double Black.

'To look for my ancestors and descendants… it is with joy and gladness that after thousands of years I would be seeing a descendant of mine. With the help of the Priestess Ulrike-sama and the divine guidance of Shinou Heika… I have found one blood line still in the globe.'

Once again abundant spread of murmurs.

He saw the Nobles, his uncle and other nobles even the notorious quiet Von Wincott with a question eyes and curious stare.

A last of the Soukoku.

'It is located at the far end of the globe-'

Gasped!

The far end of the globe?

That can only mean Seisunakoku!

The fearsome lot of Majutsu users from a rare stones.

Witches!

Warlocks!

Murata hides his merriment. It is always a fun to him to give a unnerving speeches – speeches that would spread like fire into the minds and mouths of people…

Gossips can create a history.

Haven't the recent event on Earth created a wide spread of controversy.

Just imagine from a single word of the mouth.

Rumors can become legends.

Legends can become history.

And he was not the Great Sage for nothing.

'Yes… I know what you have been all thinking. Seisunakoku. The place of the famous Venera. Leader of the Seisunakoku slaves from thousand years ago… the place is now peaceful. Under a different rule. Actually I don't know if they are still under the rule of the Shimarons. I know they've been independent… yes… I do know that the task at hand is grave… entering an unfamiliar land. I have heard from our Great Advisor – Gunter von Christ-Kyo the peril and danger of the land…'

Another wide spread of whispers.

Gunter von Christ outside Blood Pledge Castle is well known as merciless, cunning and deadly. Not even the great Gwendal von Voltaire can be at par with him. The former teacher of the greatest swordsman, the Lion of Lütenberg Conrart Weller undergoes intensive training under Gunter von Christ or the man known as Snow Gunter… Yuki Gunter.

His words and intelligence is well spread. He is a genius and smart.

The rightful advisor to the Maou.

'From his research we have found some materials and evidence that the place was infested by dark origins that even Shinou may want to avoid.'

Shudders from the people.

Women gasped.

Men hold their throats.

'Seisunakoku is a place full of dark enemy that one must not brave… but alas… the bright star of my descendant is there… and who but our bravest and powerful Mazoku soldier have allowed to volunteer to find my descendant…'

Eh?

Who?

Who is brave enough to cross that land?

Millions of miles away from home…

From the other side of the globe…

So far away and with no chance of ever returning alive…

But – but the one who will have that kind of honor would be held above even the Daikenja.

He is but a person of pure nerve and power.

Only a person with great strength and heart can ever step out and know their doom…

But then – that is one of the highest privilege ever imagine.

If one can find a Soukoku – the Daikenja's descendant and then that would be equivalent as finding the lost Ancient Time.

The Lost Treasure of Shin Makoku.

'And within that task – to find my missing descendant is given to the bravest soldier in Shin Makoku… to my friend Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld'

Many gasped.

To have been give that kind of privilege!

And did the Daikenja just said 'Friend'?

The Demon Prince is with friends with the Daikenja?

Not only he was the fiancé but also the 'Friend'?

All eyes went to Wolfram who stands before them with that arrogant chin and prideful smirk.

Gwendal hides his smile, Conrart control himself not to laugh – but up on the roof where Yozak is currently laughing his ass out.

Gunter grimaces.

He knew all too well that smirk of the Wagamama Puu.

 **Pissed.**

 **Royally pissed.**

Wolfram's veins pops out but he keep on giving a smirk – as if proud and so all-important when all he wants to do is throttle the Daikenja and fry his ass!

Just what the hell was he thinking announcing it to the goddamn world?

It was supposed to be his mission alone?

No one should find out?

.

.

.

Yuuri look stunned.

Wolfram grits his teeth. He doesn't want to take the limelight from Yuuri. After all they supposed to be announcing the renouncement of their engagement.

Murata beckons him and he came forward.

The Daikenja put his arms around his shoulder and like a old friend whisper in his ear – that earns millions of 'kyaa' from the ladies, 'Please Von Bielefeld-Kyo. No frying of old me. I just need to spice the night.'

He has his smirk but his lips move and an angry veins pops once more, 'Geika.. the hell?'

'Nee nee just follow my stead and smile.'

.

.

.

And that is what he did.

Embarrassing as it is, he followed every words the Geika said, that they have planned the journey for him. That he needs to travel to Seisunakoku in order to find the descendant.

And regarding the engagement – instead of Yuuri breaking the engagement – it was him who broke the engagement.

Once again the Geika was the one who told them that Shibuya Yuuri and Wolfram von Bielefeld have been the best of friends and that antics of Wolfram was to ward off political marriages or proposals because the Maou Heika was still young… and that because Shibuya already reaches his 18th year and is old enough to decide it also gave the freedom the two of them really needs.

It was amazing.

Even Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter and Anissina was amazed at how the Sage's words twisted everything and have been able to fix everything.

The engagement was then renounce without any 'controversial' causes.

There weren't even a snide or jeer coming from the Aristocrats.

And the men and women all admired the Demon Prince.

He was known as the Brat Prince ~ but he sacrificed himself to be the 'fiancé' in order to give the Maou a chance to grow and a personal bodyguard.

And that Wolfram von Bielefeld has been doing his 'duty' as the fiancé.

Guarding. Protecting the Maou. Making sure no one can sway or drag the Maou into the altar without his own consent. No 'arrange' marriages.

It was the perfect cover-up – their engagement.

.

.

.

Yes, the Daikenja made it so simple and like it was a plan all along.

.

.

.

Well nobody knew the real reasons except his two brothers and Murata Ken himself.

.

.

.

It hurts to see Yuuri smiling at the crowd but it gave so much satisfaction to his bleeding heart how astonished and surprised and 'hurt' Yuuri looks.

Oh, he knows that the hurt part in those black eyes weren't because they have something special or Yuuri felt something special to him… it is more like because Yuuri was not aware of the announcement.

That night Yuuri and him didn't talk.

There was no confrontation.

Nothing.

Yuuri ignored him and he ignored the Maou.

Everything was going according to plan and here he was…

At the farthest place of the globe.

It bugs him why the Daikenja told them that the place was Seisunakoku – but the Geika only added that to make the announcement more believable. And also Seisunakoku is true a scary place. Especially all the unknown villages in its land.

He didn't go there first but all the different countries.

He met a lot of people, befriend some, save some damsels in distress and stress and got to know more about the world.

The world is such a big place and he was happy.

He was glad at the adventure.

He didn't like to drag his men so it was decided that he will travel alone. Truth be told, he doesn't like any companion. He wanted to search for himself like what Conrart did.

Conrart travel the world and meet a lot of people. Befriended the father of Alford Makina and met strong opponents and met so many interesting places…

He wanted the same adventure.

It was hard at first but then he was able to stand on his own… good thing also is that Yozak keeps on providing him disguises that will never reveal his lineage.

He and Shinou do looks alike in every passing of time…

The only difference aside from their eyes is his aura ~ according to Murata Ken.

Murata Ken commented that he is a tsundere and Shinou is more the yandere. Which he doesn't understand and would not like to understand, seeing the smirk and mirth on those lips of the Daikenja. He'd rather go than ask what does it means.

Murata Ken.

The Soukoku no Daikenja.

An enigma of a man.

Full of mysteries and one can never knew what he was thinking.

The greatest tactician of Shin Makoku…

He cant believe that has a secret that even Shinou Heika was not aware of…

.

.

.

 _'Why are you doing this Geika? Why are you helping me?'_

 _Murata looks at Wolfram whose steady gaze never wavers. This is one of the thing that he admired the most about the Demon Prince – he never wavers under any circumstances… especially regarding serious matter._

 _'Von Bielefeld-Kyo… can you keep a secret?'_

 _Wolfram glances at the Daikenja with furrows in his lovely brows._

 _'I know how to keep my mouth shut if that's what you mean. Even by the order of the Maou – once I swear my oath of silence – it can never be broken.'_

 _Murata Ken smiles at that._

 _A real Bielefeld character._

 _Just like Rufus._

 _Honest and Loyal._

 _Not just to the Maou but to the people she considered friend._

 _'Do you know the real truth regarding four thousand years ago?'_

 _'I do know that it was your decision to reincarnate in order to succeed the plan. Regarding Soushu and his malevolent spirit.'_

 _'That is where you are wrong my dear.'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'I will tell you something that I have kept, even to Shinou… that I remember the truth regarding of who I am…'_

 _Silence._

 _'It was Shinou's order that I reincarnate while keeping all memories from my previous lives. It was his order that I stay on Earth and be reincarnated time and time and time again until the rightful 'Heir' came. I have inherited my black hair and my black eyes from my mother. And yes, I am the reason that Double Blacks are so highly regarded in Shin Makoku… I have that much power and reputation thousand of years ago…'_

 _Wolfram remains silent… not wanting to interfere at whatever the Daikenja will tell him._

 _This is after all a thousand, four thousand years of secret._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'But no one knows the truth… That I am actually Shinou's brother from another mother.'_

 _Wolfram gasps and looks at him with wonder._

 _BROTHER?_

 _The Daikenja chuckles, yes it is not any day that you hear a revelation like these._

 _'I was sent to kill Shinou Heika, but on the way to do so, I hit my head and lost all my memories – pretty lame right?… But then Shinou came to me… like a shining God and full of passion and ideals for the land of Shin Makoku… he manages to convince me to help him… and he had been my best friend…'_

 _'W-When did you regain that memory? That he is your step brother?'_

 _'Through my second reincarnation.'_

 _'That long!'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'And yet-'_

 _'Ahh yes… and yet I continue with the plan… we were separated not because I am the mistress son but it has to do with the political and elemental side. I do not have my own Maryoku that time. All I have is the power to boost someone's Maryoku… and that I have a brain of the greatest tactician… hmmm… my mind was far ahead of my time. Do you know Da Vinci, Leonardo Da Vinci?'_

 _'Huh? Uhm, yes… when Yuuri brought me to Earth. I saw a book of him and Miko-san and Shori Heika helped me understand what it was saying. I was fascinated with his sketches and drawings and paintings…'_

 _'Yes, he was too just like me. A man far ahead of our time. I have a mind that can think ahead and plan ahead and develop more mechanism than a thousand years ago can never been thought of…'_

 _'Why did you continue to help Shinou Heika?'_

 _'Because he has great love for Shin Makoku and the whole Kingdom. Not only that but he regards me as his brother and best friend. He trusted me like no other… and in him I found the love of a sibling I never had… I was never jealous of him. He was the center of everyone's attention for he deserves it. I was always forever in his back – giving him advices and I love the way he stood firm with his decision and the desire to bring prosperity to a naïve land such as Shin Makoku before…'_

 _'G-Geika…'_

 _'That is why I have this favor for you… please look for him.'_

 _'Him?'_

 _'Yes… my other brother or should I say the descendant of my other brother.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'I only have one brother who has the same eyes and hair as the Daikenja. I wanted to find his grave and his descendant. To pay my respect to my mother's grave…' he then saw a sad smile on the Daikenja's lips. And for the rarest time, the Daikenja pulls out his glass and looks at him._

 _Black Eyes._

 _Same eyes as Yuuri but with far too old knowledge of the world._

 _A sad black eyes…_

 _'Your mother… what is she like?' he asked silently._

 _The Daikenja gave a sweet smile, 'Ahhh the most beautiful creature ever created. She has the longest and shiniest of black hair, lips as red as the apple and her eyes… as black as the night… she is very beautiful, Wolfram…'_

 _'Oh…'_

 _'And my brother, was the same as me… he has the blackest of eyes and the darkest of hair… I know what I'm asking you, is like looking for a needle in haystack butt I do believe I need to find him. I wanted to see my mother's grave… after I have lost my memories… I have lost theirs too. I do not remember them… I was like a fool crying and crying… for when I woke up at my second life – I know that my mother and brother are all dead now and I do not know if they have descendant…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'So please help me find him…'_

 _'G-Geika, how can you be sure that it is him? Maybe your brother's descendant and great grand nephew is actually a girl…'_

 _Murata chuckles._

 _'I have to tell you something Von Bielefeld-Kyo… all Double Blacks have a strong genes… of producing only males in their line.'_

 _'Oh.'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So here he was waiting tapping his fingers on the table and waiting for Yozak's supply.

There is a hit in his search.

Angel.

Black eyes.

Black hair.

The Angel's Grave is in there…

 **The Forest ~ Black Taiga.**

There can only be one of that characteristics and that is a Soukoku.

He needs to find the grave of that Angel and look for their descendant.

He had been traveling in all sorts of transportation and he is running out of Potion from Gisela. He needs a seasickness potion.

He had searched high and low to the different countries: Shin Makoku is impossible after all, Geika already look for it and he doubts that – that would be his place of birth.

Hildyard.

Slveria.

The Main Shimaron.

Dai Shimaron – he almost didn't come out there alive. Stupid Young King of Shimaron puts so many Houseki Stones on the streets. He had already sent message to his brothers regarding the setting of Dai Shimaron. It looks like even the Young King is scared of the Maou of Shin Makoku and puts so many Houseki Stones just in case Mazoku attacks them. Which is far out stupid – Yuuri wouldn't attack them even if he, Wolfram was tortured inside their dungeon. He wouldn't risk that kind of war.

Small Shimaron and he was glad he didn't meet Saralegui – he was still annoyed with that witchy brat who has the most annoying smirk and attitude.

Caloria – he had met with Lady Flynn but even her intensive library holds no account of any possible lineage of the Double Black.

Daruko – zilch.

Cavalcade – according to Yozak is impossible but he still went to look for it.

Zorashia – nope, Greta's homeland isn't the place and he did sent Greta the national flower of the country and dresses for the princess. He misses Greta so much.

Conanshia – out of the question.

Even Kikaru and Taurogo.

Which leaves him one last country – the wide Seisunakoku.

Right now he was in the farthest area of Seisunakoku, with no law unto their former Queen.

And then here he is. At Russkaya.

Stories of the 'Angel' has been told numerous time to children, like a story telling for the kids to not misbehave or the Angel of Death will visit them at night and take away their souls.

He mused.

Angel of Death.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The people at the Tavern weren't joking.

The Black Taiga is truly monstrosity in great scale. The trees are old and some have been there for thousands of years, the weather is cold – ice cold.

He adjusted his clothing but no amount of clothing can stop the penetrating coldness seeping inside of his body. The forest is dark, he looks up – the sun's ray was being block by a thick fog of clouds. There is silence inside the forest.

Not a bird nor a rabbit can survive inside the forest.

He looks ahead of him, it was misty. It was cold and it will be nearing dark.

He went inside – further inside the forest… he shook his head at the coldness. There is no one here, no sane human would want to do anything with the forest, so for him it is safe.

He raise his hand a little and tries to put some light.

He grins.

It is working.

It seems that this forest doesn't have any Houseki stone in them.

He moves further up and with a frown saw something.

.

.

.

A grave?

A stone?

It was located at the very foot of the biggest tree he had ever seen in his life.

A tree with black trunks and black leaves…

He walks briskly – heart pounding.

He was nearing the stone when - - - 'AHH!' he doesn't know what happen but everything became black.

.

.

.

'Look what we have here Fang?'

A voice.

A calm voice.

A dark voice.

He then heard a growl.

Wolfram tries to open his eyes but everything felt heavy.

'Hmmm… looks like we have something different for dinner.'

A growl once more… this time more feral and dangerous.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Wolfram looks at the surrounding, unfamiliar to him.

The sun's light lit the room.

He suddenly gets up and pain hit his head.

What happen?

He tries to remember, one thing that came to his head was the stone and everything went black…

What hit him?

Or who hit him?

'Careful. I think you kinda bump your head pretty nasty so it hurts like hell. Here drink this,' a voice so soothing and deep told him.

He glance at the door and was rendered speechless.

Eyes as black as coal.

Hair as black as a raven's wings.

Double Black!

'Please here drink this,' the man moves silently towards him. He moves his hand, searching for his weapon, this maybe a Double Black what happen to him fainting or something must have something to do with this one.

He heard the man chuckles, 'If you're looking for your weapons they are there at the foot of the bed. Hmm… are you in some kind of a mission to rid the world of evil? Or you just love sharp objects?'

'Who are you?' he asked, his voice has a rasp sound.

'Here drink this first. You were unfortunately caught in one of my traps. I was hunting for a deer or a bear but you came instead – lucky me. No food for tonight but soup once again.'

'Answer me. Who are you and what am I doing here?'

He saw the man raises his eyebrow and smirk, he hate that smirk! He doesn't know but he feels like he is being made fun of this man!

'A prince demand. Before I answer that – you have to answer me. Who are you? What are you doing in a private property? And what are you doing with so many weapons? Are you hunting something?'

Wolfram closes his mouth.

He is hunting alright and wait! He almost forgot! This is a Double Black!

'Are you Angel? Are you the Angel of Death? Are you a Soukoku? If so are you the last descendant of the Soukoku no Daikenja's brother?'

The man stared at him and laughs.

He grits his teeth.

Vein pops out.

Murata Ken's descendant can only mean one thing – another irritating Double Black.

But then he looks at the man, the laugh was with no humour. It was… lifeless and cruel…

The man stares at him and he stares back…

Something was off.

'So you are looking for The Descendant.' It was not a question.

'Yes. I am. Answer me. Are you the one?'

'Thousands of years and finally one came. Let me ask you this – if indeed I am the one you are looking for, then what is it to you? Why have you come? And after thousand of years why are you here?'

Wolfram chooses his words wisely.

The man speaking is cold.

Like the frozen forest.

His voice is dark and cold and merciless.

He felt cold shivers runs down his spine.

'I am a Bielefeld and at the Daikenja's order, I am to find the last descendant of his brother and his mother's grave.'

Silence.

'You're name?'

'Wolfram.'

'Then Wolfram, what does this Daikenja needs to a grave? And a descendant?'

'That… I have no answer. I am only here to bring you with me to him.'

Another poignant silence.

And he cringe.

The man smiles but with cool visage as if something is humourless.

'So you think that you have found me and then I will come back to you willingly?'

Wolfram has no answer for that. He was so focused on his mission that he had not thought about the other party's feelings or thoughts regarding the matter.

'Ahhh. Silence. Meaning you have no thoughts of my feelings.'

Wolfram grimaced at his own stupidity.

'Here drink this. It is not poison nor I do not need a corpse to bury.'

Wolfram carefully holds the cup and sip a little and was amazed. The brew was delicious.

'I can feel satisfaction in your breathe. Yes, that is a refreshing brew. It will relief you of your coldness.'

'Thank you.'

'Now undress.'

.

.

.

'WHAT?'

'Didn't you hear me? Undress.'

'W-Why the hell should I undress?'

'You were in the forest for far too long and even though the snow hadn't come down – you would have frostbites by now. We need to clean you up and apply some salves in them, it would hurt like shit by tomorrow if you neglect it.'

'Okay fine I know that by why should I undress?'

'I will apply the salves. You are in no condition to bend here and there – you have bump your head and it will hurt like a bitch if you move around.'

'S-So! I don't care. I can do it myself.'

Silence.

Wolfram glares at the man! He even doesn't know his name and this man has the audacity to demand that he undress?

Jerk face!

'Oh. Oh… are you one of those boys who are so shy?'

'No! I just think its inappropriate.'

The man sighs out and moves forward. Wolfram sits straight and didn't waver – if the douche think he can scare him or touch him he will feel pain like no other.

'You know – you don't have to be shy in front of me… because…'

Wolfram gasped when suddenly the man grabs his hands and jerk him forward.

'Look into my eyes…'

Wolfram let out a gasped of surprise.

'Y-You… you are blind!'

'Yes. I have an eyes but I cannot see. So I think you don't have to worry about your virtue being seen.'

Wolfram was speechless.

'What? You never have seen a blind man before?'

Wolfram bows and was so sorry.

How can he be so insensitive. He was all about virtue and righteousness without knowing of the other person's ciscumstances.

'I-I… forgive me.'

'Nothing to forgive. Now undress so I can apply the salves.'

Wolfram nods and undresses his shirt.

He gasped when warm hands touches his back…

They were silent.

'Now take off your trousers if you are wearing them or a pants – your feet would be sore. You are in the deep forest after all'

The man applied without any hidden intent on his hands – he just apply the salves to his body.

'Are you The Angel of Death?'

The man chuckles once more. His voice was once again cold.

Different from the warm gentle hands.

'I have heard that be called to my father several times…'

'So it isnt you?'

'Nay. I am Angel.'

'You are! Then you have to come with me! The Daikenja-'

'I have no business with him and I have no intention of getting to know him. As far as I am concern I don't need to know anyone.'

'But the Daikenja is highly a Royalty! You need to be in Shin Makoku! Murata Ken – the Geika would love to hear from you.'

'Again I do not know him.'

'Please! He have been searching for you.'

'I have a work here.'

'Y-You have?'

'Just because I am blind doesn't mean I'm incompetent.'

'No! no! I mean, sorry what I mean is… you can put that on hold. It is far more important that you come with me to Shin Makoku.'

.

.

.

'Listen _lyubof maya_ , I do not have business with the Daikenja and I prefer to stay that way. I have business here. And in order for me to survive I need to work in double phrase. The boy who was helping me was called away and I cant leave everything just because this Daikenja has a whim to see me.'

'Then I will help! I will help you with whatever you need. I can replace the boy who was helping you. I am pretty capable of manly labors and I can be of help. It can save you a lot of time.'

'You help me?'

Wolfram grits his teeth. He doesn't like the sound of his voice – the way he said 'You help me?' is like a joke to him!

Doesn't this jerk knows his a Bielefeld!

'I don't know if you can help me. My work isnt child's play _lyubof maya_. So why don't you rest here and when you are all fine you can head back home.'

'No! Listen to me! I will not leave your place until you go with me! This is my mission! And I promise the Geika that you will be with me! And stop calling me that! I do not understand your words,' it is true Wolfram knows languages but not as far as Russkaya.

'Then suit yourself. Be here. I do not care one way or another. Do what you want but you will not drag me to some godknows what land.'

'Its Shin Makoku!'

Angel didn't answer and closes the jar of the salves. He had finished applying the salves onto the body of the boy.

And then he smiles.

Something wicked.

'Put my hand on your face.'

'W-What?'

'Do it. I cant see so I need to touch your face.'

Wolfram who was for the first time in the presence of a blind man, reaches his hand. Angel's hand were warm. He gently put it in his cheek.

Angel sat down on the bed and then with his two hands hold the cheeks of the Prince.

'Wolfram. That is your name.'

'Yes.'

Wolfram blushed a thousand folds when Angel caresses his face – but this is a blind man! He cant just kick its ass! Its like Julia! When Julia wanted to know him – she caresses his face.

'You have a lovely face.'

'Thank you.'

'But a bratty attitude.'

'What?'

'Listen _lyubof maya._ If you are staying here then fend for yourself. Cook. Clean. Do the laundry. I do not care. But do not get in my way of work. If you want to help then help.'

'I know how to take care of myself!'

'Oh and one more thing _lyubof maya_ …'

'What.'

'If you are staying here then I demand payment.'

'Payment? I have a few golds with me-'

'No. This is the payment.'

'Wha-'

Wolfram's eyes budge when suddenly a firm warm lips sealed his.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Si deus me relinquit,_

 _Ego deum relinquo._

 **If God has forsaken me,**

 **Then I shall forsake God, too.**

 _Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,_

 _Omnias ianuas praecludo_

 _Sic omnias precationes obsigno._

Only the oppressed may possess a black key,

 **I close all doors**

 **Thus I seal away all prayers.**

 _Sed_

 _qui me defendet?_

 _Ab me terribilissimo ipse._

 **However**

 **who protects me?**

 **From the most frightful: myself**

.

.

.

* * *

.

The Schwarz Castle ~ also known as the Black Castle of Russkaya, moated castle inside the Black Taiga Forest. It was said to be built by the Angel of Death - a fearsome castle with a deep, broad ditch and ice cold water surrounding it.

Its corners and entrance are marked by towers, and topped by crenellations. A moat can prevent attackers from gaining access to the base of a castle's walls, but in the case of Schwarz Castle it also had the effect of making the castle appear larger and more impressive by isolating it in its landscape.

A quadrangular castle, Schwarz Castle is roughly square-shaped, with a central courtyard and buildings against the curtain wall. There are circular towers at each of the four corners, with square central towers in the south, east, and west walls. The main entrance is a twin-towered gatehouse in the north face of the castle. There is a second entrance from the south; the postern gate is through a square tower in the middle of the south wall. The towers are three storeys high, taller than the curtain walls and the buildings in the castle which are two storeys high.

Between the Octagon and the main gatehouse in the north wall was a barbican, of which little survives – just a piece of the west wall – although the structure was originally two storeys high.

The gatehouse in the castle's north wall is three storeys high. The top of the gatehouse is machicolated, and the approach is overlooked by gun-loops in the gatehouse towers. There are guardrooms on the ground floor and a basement beneath them. Above the entrance passage is an arch in the gateway, although it leads nowhere. The ceiling of the passage through the gatehouse into the castle is vaulted and pierced with murder-holes. Murder-holes were most likely used to drop objects on attackers, similar to machicolations, or to pour water to extinguish fires.

On a very close inspection, one can see just above the gate, there are three coats of arms carved in relief into the arch; from left to right they are the arms of the Soukoku, Lionel, Vermillion families.

The Soukoku family coat of arms is at the centre - scaring people away; the Lionel were relations of the Vermillions. Above the arms is a carving of a unicorn head on a helmet, a symbol of nobility.

From long time ago, words and Ancient text gave words that the interior of the Schwarz Castle was a splendor and a sight to behold. Gold, Silver, Black Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Marbles and Jades. It is said to contain 1,500 rooms, 1,786 doors and 1,945 windows. The principal façade is 500 ft (150 m) long and 100 ft (30 m) high.

The ground floor contained mostly bureaucratic and domestic offices, while the second floor was given over to apartments for senior courtiers and high-ranking officials. The principal rooms and living quarters of the Imperial Soukoku Family are on the first floor, the piano nobile. The great state rooms, used by the court, are arranged in two enfilades, from the top of the Jordan Staircase.

All in all, the Schwarz Castle is a sight to behold. Not even the famous Blood Pledge Castle can par with its beauty and regality. It is of the highest beauty and perfection.

.

.

.

But now… the Castle is known to be haunted, abandoned and not one soul would brave to go within metres of its standing.

Russkaya's weather made it also impossible for any humans of Mazoku to step put there. The freezing ice cold weather and the bitter, frosty wind will kill anyone.

The moat - a deep, wide ditch surrounding a castle, which was typically filled with water is now filled with ice.

The castle stood proud and enormous but with ominous presence. The heavy snow filled the castle…

No one… no one is brave enough to step foot inside of the Forest, for no one will ever dare their life.

.

.

.

But two pairs of footsteps makes its way to the Castle.

A loud knock bang the whole place.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

BANG!

BANG!

'Oi! We're here! Open up!'

The two heavily clothed visitors looks at each other when they heard a loud thud, a series of curses, followed by a pissed-off threat.

'GODDAMMIT! ANGEL YOU FREAKING PSYCHO! YOU DONT JUST LEAVE YOUR FETTLING KKIVES HERE AT THE STAIRS! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE! AND WHEN I SAY SOMEONE THAT'S ME YOU JERK!'

Amelia and Rowan chuckled, 'Looks like our little Wolf is at his wit's end with Angel's nonchalant care.'

Rowan shook his head, 'Little Wolf is as bossy as you my dear. It's still a miracle that the castle is standing… I thought we will be seeing smoke and fire one of those days.'

BANG!

THUD!

'GODDAMIT ANGEL! I'LL KILL YOU!'

Amelia and Rowan looks at each other once again and shook their head, when suddenly the thick door swung open.

'Amelia! Rowan! Welcome!' said a breathless Wolfram.

Amelia smiles and hugs Wolfram tightly - which the later still can't seem to be used to it.

Wolfram blushes and Rowan pats his head like a child. Wolfram swats the hand and the man just chuckles away and enters the castle.

'OH MY! We were just here last week - but… what is this mess?!' Amelia knows the reason - but still she cant help but ask.

Wolfram blushes once more but in a tight and firm voice, 'I'm so sorry Amelia. I was running here and there because of some psychotic stupid stubborn demon and I haven't have the chance to clean the whole place.'

Wolfram is still blushing when he glance at the inside of the Castle - mess everywhere.

Yup - a whole mess of Clay, Ceramic and Pottery materials and chunks of thick wood.

Wolfram grimace when Amelia shook her head and gave him the bag of food and supplies, 'We'll clean here. You take that to the kitchen. Put everything in order and once you're done - help us here. I think it will take us a whole day to clean everything here.'

'Okay.'

'By the way, how's your employer?' Amelia cant help but ask.

Wolfram smiles so brightly, 'An asshole in hell.'

And with that turns around and walks toward the kitchen.

Amelia and Rowan chuckles.

.

.

.

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

They dont know him. Just his name and that he came from Shin Makoku to convince the Angel of Death to come with him to Blood Pledge Castle in order for the Soukoku no Daikenja to see him. A soldier of the infamous Bloodline.

The Great Demon Tribe ~ the Mazokus.

Powerful.

Making pacts with the spirits and elements.

Majestic.

Shining and brilliant.

Mazoku's are highly regarded and yet also best keep in away.

Mazoku's are beings that are rare for them and those old people - and when we say old - we are talking about hundreds of old, know the real 'Truth' of the Angel of Death.

What is his part in the Great Battle of Soushou from 4000 years ago.

'Amelia, I have put the ingredients at the cupboard, the potatoes are already peeled - Shinou bless you! I dont like peeling them - and thanks for bringing the wine. Angel's strong liquor is nasty.'

'Oh that brat! He keeps on drinking that snake liquor. I told him that those are for adults!'

Rowan chuckles while lifting a heavy bulk of woods in his shoulder, 'That brat is as old as time Melia, he will not be pleased called a child.'

Wolfram and Amelia glares at him and at the same time, 'HE IS A BRAT!'

THUD! BANG! BLAG!

Wolfram's eyes widen and throw a curse, 'Holy Shit! Angel!'

And before Amelia and Rowan can ask what's that sound all about - Wolfram runs the long staircase.

RUN.

Huff!

Huff!

Wolfram curses once again the hideous - monstrosity of a castle - even Blood Pledge aint this gigantic.

He was breathing heavily and with a kick - opens the door.

'ANGEL!'

The so called Angel of Death.

Tall. Lean, with a body every women will crave for.

Black Hair - as black as the forest.

Black Eyes - penetrating and dangerous… blind yes - but deadly and with deep dark menace around them.

Devastatingly attractive.

Wolfram knows that all Double Blacks have strong features - Yuuri and Murata Ken are fine specimen of good looking and cute yet this man - this Angel is different. He is not cute. He is not good looking - he is dangerous. Too attractive and it's like a dark Demon upon them.

Angel slowly turns his head and grins at the voice - irritated and pissed off voice that he become familiar with for the past six months.

'Yo,' Angel greets the Demon with a smile – that could kill anyone. If Gunter was here – there would be blood everywhere.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Wolfram storms the large marbled bathroom of the Castle.

Angel was giving his I-Dont-Care-Smile while sitting like a child - naked - with only a towel on his person.

'It looks like someone left the soap on the floor and forgot that a blind man is living here.'

'Imbecile!' and a loud whack on the head, 'Ouch!'

'You are the only irresponsible idiot who leaves things here and there! I have told you a million times never just throw anything! You are blind for Shinou's sake! You need to take care of your surroundings!'

Angel just smile and listen to Wolfram's endless rants, while the later arrange the whole mess he made at the bathroom.

This has been going on for six months.

The very first day they had meet - Wolfram punch him in the face - with all that powerful fist of his.

Well, he cant blame the boy - he kissed him and he put his tongue in so he knows he deserve the punch.

But usually, those he had accosted or whatever will just pity him. Give in to his kiss - saying that - at least a blind man is a good kisser.

But Wolfram truly kicked his ass.

That punch gave him a nasty bruise (black and blue according to the hot-tempered Demon) and no - the little Wolf didn't pity him or anything. More like, he was so pissed that he was about to kick him in the gut when he raised his hand and surrender - saying it was a joke.

'A JOKE?! YOU DONT KISS A PERSON JUST TO JOKE YOU MORONIC ASSHOLE!'

And from that day Angel cant help but be curious to his Little Wolf.

 _Malen'kii Volk._

And the said Little Wolf isnt little when it comes to his temper and attitude.

He thought that the Little Wolf will concede and pack his self and went – but the following morning, he went and barge into his room (when the Little Wolf informs him that he had been awake for two hours already and looking for his room in this monstrous house) and informs him that he will stay.

That nothing will make him leave without him.

It's funny – how can a little boy makes so much demand and picks his curiosity that much.

He doesn't know nor he doesn't care – but he wants to see little by little how will the Little Wolf make him say yes.

And the days began to them.

Wolfram was appalledand almost burn the whole Castle when they step out of the second storey – only to find a messy Castle.

Well, he did inform the Little Wolf that the boy who helps him quits on him. Wolfram rolling his eyes and muttering, 'Because you're a pervert.'

He told Wolfram to stay out of his way – he needs to finish his pottery and ceramic works in order to meet the deadline before the three moons pass. He needed the money. Food cant just drop out of the sky – a blind mind like him needs something of a security.

And on their first week – the couple Amelia and Rowan visited them. Actually both were surprise when Wolfram answered the door.

They never expect to see anyone – anyone in Angel's presence.

And Wolfram in his honest yet guarded stance told them his mission and that he will not leave without the last descendant of the Soukoku.

Angel only shrugged to that.

And thus Wolfram found out that once a week Amelia and Rowan would visit Angel and deliver him stacks of foods and materials he would need. Also Rowan would help Angel to cut down trees, do the maintenance of the Castle and Amelia would cook and tend all those 'womanly chores'.

After three weeks – Angel and Wolfram had the chance to get to know each other.

In Wolfram's point of view – Angel is an eccentric perverted psychotic sandbear who needs all the scolding's and reprimand one can give.

Angel has one enormous attitude and character that he had never ever seen nor met before. Unconventional and slightly strange. A man with complex personality, that he cant help but always be at guard… one moment full of sarcasm and snides and at a blink of an eye full of smile and charms.

For the pass months, he had thrown away his so called 'guarded wall'. It will never work to Angel and that it will exhaust the living daylights out of him.

Angel cannot be read.

As simple as that.

You can never predict his attitude.

Cruel one moment and the sweetest charming man the next.

He calls him 'Twisted' and a 'Sadist'.

Angel has the sweetest and the most charming smile… a smile that can melt even the coldest of heart. He doesn't get it himself.

And he had surrendered their daily night struggles.

No matter how many times he bawl and kick the Double Black – he will always return to his bed. He almost burns him when he was caught off guard with that words:

'Home. I feel warm beside you _Baushki-bau_ … I feel warmth and the sun.'

And with those beautiful sad eyes he will waver.

Its like those eyes keeps on beckoning him…

Something stirs.

Something different.

.

.

.

And he had little time to think of Yuuri.

Yes.

It was the most amazing thing, he had remembered the Wimp only when Amelia asked regarding the current Maou.

He was so busy with the whole cleaning and maintenance of the monster castle and by also helping Angel with his crafts.

Angel is truly a remarkable man. He maybe lacking in eyesight but didn't hinder his talent and creativity to make exquisite and beautiful pottery.

He was gifted and at the same time a miracle worker.

He can produce beautiful and high-class artwork from either of the materials: Kaolin, Ball Clay, Fire Clay, Stoneware, Shale clay and Bentonite.

Usually a potter can use any methods of shaping, Angel uses different kinds of art forms.

Hand building. Those powerful, skillful hands will create supreme kind of artwork. He had been doing different kinds too like: Granulate pressing, Pressure casting, Slipcasting but what he favors is the Hand Building.

And because he needs to look out for Angel every two hours or the damn hermit will forget to eat and take a rest, he had learn to help the Creep with his work.

But what made him appreciate Angel was he being able to recognize his painting talents. Not that he paint – but Angel let him design one of his pot.

He was grateful and little by little he had learn to understand some of Angel's quirks.

Angel is an amazing Soukoku.

He doesn't need anyone – but he needs someone.

.

.

.

In Angel's point of view – his Little Wolf is a brat, who needs to get what he wants, will not settle for anything less, will make sure you so that proper and only the proper decorum, will nag you to do the right thing... a hot-short-tempered Demon who without the presence of any Lord and Nobles has the foulest of mouth. Selfish in his own way but giving. Responsible and tend to give you the right boost and words.

Wolfram not once pity his blindness. And will often told him in a sarcastic tone, 'You're not to be pitied. You are just blind. So what? You can talk, you can walk and from the looks of it your other senses are highly matured and for Shinou's sake – why should I pity a pervert like you?! HUMP!'

Angel smiles.

Yes.

Wolfram had given him so many names. But it will always include 'Pervert. Idiot. Pervert. Imbecile. Jerk and Pervert.'

He cant help it.

Being near Wolfram gave him warmth.

Something that he had never experience.

He was almost burn alive when one of those rare nights that he forgot where he sleeps and just crawl into the bed and come morning he was kick in the gut and a screaming punching Little Demon demands what he is doing in his bed.

He was surprised.

He was able to sleep.

He was able to smile – that earn him a whack on the head – and he laughs at that – that earns him a kick in the gut.

And from then on, he will often sleep besides the snoring kicking talking Little Wolf.

For the first few weeks he had suffered greatly with those impressive kicks and punch – but he had learn to make Wolfram docile in bed.

All it takes is his little lullaby and a hug from the back. Wolfram will settle in his arms and sleep.

Yes he is blind – but he can feel Wolfram's blushes almost every time they wake up together.

Actually, yes he is blind – but not totally blind.

No one knows his real situation.

His Black Eyes can see but only in thermal. He can see their features because of the heat or a person's 'light'.

Each person has their 'light', it cant be distinguished as soul, for that would be ridiculous. He can never see a person's soul, only their life 'light'.

His father told him that his eyes are the Eyes of the 'Light and Dark'

 _Weiss and Schwarz._

White and Black.

His father explain to him that everything he sees is in thermal images, or thermograms. He can see their forms and their heat, he can see them in a different angle. His father was able to tell him that the bright color is the color Red - and that others are orange, violet, green and black.

As a child he thought that everyone is like that - until that fateful night - where he was able to see the world in someone's eyes.

What the 'real world' really looks like.

But it never happened again.

He thought he had dreamed it… but he never dreams.

He can never imagine what they call 'A Dream'. They told him that dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep.

But he told his father that never had he seen that. He doesnt know what it is to dream. What is a dream.

His eyes might be the source of that dreamless nights.

His eyes are more sensitive to light, requiring him to wear welding goggles to protect them from bright light.

Amelia had gifted him with the 'civilized dark glasses' that he rarely use.

He doesnt want to hide the fact his blind.

For him, this is not a curse not a gift.

Its just what he is.

But everything change when he met the Little Wolf.

He was surprise at the 'light' and brightness of the Little Wolf's.

He had never encounter anyone with so much brilliance – too much brilliance that it can blind the eyes…

 _Solnyshka._

His Sunshine.

People and all keep saying that the sun is the most beautiful thing in this world – and a pity that he can never see it… but he doesn't need to. His Little Wolf just show him what real 'Sun' and 'Light' are.

Wolfram looks at him with pride, attitude and talks to him in equal footing.

And thus, he doesn't want the Little Wolf to leave.

He wants the Little Wolf to stay with him… For him, Wolfram is someone indispensable. Essential to his sanity and to his life.

He will not let anyone take away the 'Light' he had learn to be with.

He needed Wolfram.

.

.

.

'You idiot! You just bruise yourself!' Wolfram kneels beside him and touches the naked back of Angel.

Angel didn't show it but he let out a small smile…

Warmth…

~Ah… to feel those hands.

'This is crazy Angel, you will bruise black and blue. Why didn't you call me? I could have arrange first the bath before you went in,' Wolfram let out an exasperated sigh while his hands glow green – a little healing will help to remove the pain, except for the bruising.

'Hehhh ~ who was the one who doesn't want to take a bath with me? I told you to take it with me but you were against it.'

'Of course I'm against it! Its not proper!'

'Proper my ass.'

'Your mouth.'

'Pray tell you're a saint?'

'No! I'm just saying its not really proper to bath with you.'

'Who will judge us here?'

'…'

'Precisely. No one. So what the hell are you so tight against. Its not as if I'll rape you.'

Whack!

'Ouch!'

'You deserve that. Rape my ass ~ I'll fry you extra crispy before you ever had a chance to touch me - ehhhhh!'

He wasn't able finish his sentence when Angel grabs his hand and pin him down on the marble floor.

Angel raise his eyebrows, 'You're saying?'

'Argh! Get off you perverted jackass!'

'I'm waiting for the _'_ frying me extra crispy part' _Baushki-bau_ …'

Wolfram's eyes snap with curiosity, 'I have heard you call me that lots of time. What the hell does it mean? I just don't understand your Ancient language. We all speak in common language but its so hard to decipher some of the old forms…'

Angel slowly caress his Little Wolf's cheek with his finger – Wolfram swats it away – but he keeps on going, 'It actually doesn't have any translation… its an old lullaby song… hmmm… sweetheart baby…' Angel shrug.

'Riiight ~ so get off me! You're heavy!'

Angel grins and was about to stand when a gasped was heard from the door, he doesn't need to raise his head to guess who are their audience, he was able to hear the whisper and footsteps from the distance.

'Oh! Oh! I – we – we – well we were worried and oh! My! I'm so sorry! Please do continue!' Amelia is blushing all shades of red and slams the door shut.

Angel barks in laughter.

Rowan laughs like crazy.

Wolfram grits his teeth and kicks Angel who only laughs again.

'Stupid perverted jackass!'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dinner is being prepared by Amelia, they can all smell the sumptuous scent of roast meat and mashed potatoes.

Angel is in his work room – working on new projects for the Lord and Lady of Daruko, Kikaru and Taurogo.

Angel accepts order through Amelia. Amelia isnt just a cook and a housewife. She usually deals with the import and export trade of Russkaya to the outside country and takes order from them.

Angel's arts and potteries is one of the most lucrative business. Many Nobles and Aristocrats keeps on demanding Angel's artwork. For them its always a masterpiece.

For Angel doesn't make the same thing twice. He only makes one copy each. He doesn't like repetition of the art for it will decrease its value and prestige.

Late that afternoon, Amelia told Angel that the pottery is supposed to be a gift to the current Maou.

The Lady of Daruko went on and blabber that it was such a waste that her daughter wasn't chosen by the Maou Heika.

Angel wasn't really interested but Amelia loves to tell him all sorts of news from the outside.

'Lady Belita told me that the Maou Heika has chosen a beautiful blonde beauty from the country of Conanshia. Lady Janine, the daughter of the current Lord. She keeps on blabbering that Lady Janine is just a lady in replacement. It looks like Lady Belita is a strong follower of the Maou Heika and his previous fiancé.'

'Hmmm…' Angel only said while Amelia keeps on talking.

'Well it seems like Lady Belita loves the Royal Couple. She likes the 'Brat Prince' more than any woman Mazoku or not. But its just sad and very prejudice of the Maou that he prefers a woman. It seems that this Maou from another world has different sets of beliefs. Though its true that here in Russkaya we much prefer man and woman – but who the hell are they to choose who to love? Anyway! As I was saying, Lady Belita wants to gift the Maou with that pottery of you with out Little Wolf's design. She told me that she wants to remind the Maou of what he had missed and replaced.'

'Hmmm…'

'Yes. And it looks like the Brat Prince has the same talent in terms of cubism with out Little Wolf.

Angel stiffens.

And slowly, without making any eye contact, 'What is the name of the Brat Prince?'

Amelia was stunned. She wasn't able to answer for a few seconds – for this is the first time – the very FIRST time that Angel ask a question instead of his usual 'hmmm'.

'Amelia? The name?'

'Oh… Oh! Ah! I wasn't able to ask. She was so busy changing topics and topics.'

'Hmmm…'

Amelia looks at Angel pensively.

'Why is it a Brat Prince?'

'Oh… I don't know… maybe because he was a brat or something? I just get a little facts from Lady Belita. Like his known throughout as the Wagamama Puu and that he has the meanest temper and doesn't allow the Maou Heika to be out of his sight.'

'Hmmm…'

'Yes. Haha. It reminds us of out Little Wolf right? But Wolfram is a soldier of Shin Makoku. Its impossible for him to even meet nor be engaged to the Maou.'

.

.

.

That is what Amelia said a few hours ago.

Angel was now actually working but playfully tapping his fingers.

Brat Prince.

Wagamama Puu ~ Selfish Loafer.

Sure it must be a coincidence, but he is a man who doesn't believe in coincidences.

Everything happens because it is inevitable. It is fate.

 _Hitsuzen._

A word his father told him before.

 _'There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is hitsuzen. Hitsuzen...A naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which all other outcomes are impossible.'_

He is a Soukoku.

The long last descendant of the so-called Daikenja of Shin Makoku.

The task of finding him will not be offer to just anyone…

If it is – they should just have bring an army – and he will wipe it out…

But the Daikenja sent – Wolfram von Bielefeld.

His Little Wolf.

He doesn't know anything outside Russkaya but it doesn't mean he doesn't listen to Amelia's constant stories and news.

A Bielefeld is one of the Ten Nobles.

That much he knows.

But… is Wolfram just a lowly soldier? Inside the Household of the Bielefeld – there can be hundreds of Bielefeld and who is in their right mind to send out a Prince to find him?

This is a forgotten land.

Dangerous and yes – only an insane person would risk the life of a Prince to go here.

No.

Little Wolfram isnt related to the Maou and the Daikenja or to the Noble House of the Bielefeld.

He will not let it.

Little Wolf is his.

They sent him here and he will keep what is his.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rowan and Wolfram went outside to get woods to stock the fireplace. Black Taiga isnt a joke. Its snow is freezing and can kill any person without proper heat.

'So how are you faring with Angel?'

Wolfram looks behind him and shrug his shoulder, 'His an eccentric psychotic asshole. Never listens to me, when he listens only to his benefits and will forget whatever I have told him. He doesn't listen to me! That's frustrating!'

Rowan chuckles while walking behind Wolfram, 'Aye. He can be a bit difficult-'

'A bit?! You're calling that a bit?! His a major pain in the ass - asshole! He doesn't understand that I have my head on the lose whenever he walks without any aide – I know he had memorized the castle but whenever I leave him for a moment he will have a bruise next! He doesn't even remember what cause it! Its because he is such a slob! He just throws away anything that disinterest him and like the incident awhile ago! I told him time to time to put every bath paraphernalia in their rightful place to avoid any minor accident! But did he listen?! ~ No ~ he just laughs at me! That jerk! I cant leave him for a moment! I mean, I can leave him if his in his workroom – there I can rest a little for I know he isnt stupid to stab himself.'

Rowan gave a bark of laughter that echo the woods.

Fang – the beastly dog of Angel looks at his companions. Fang went beside Wolfram and Wolf softly caress the fur of the beautiful dog.

'Its not funny Rowan. His a major pest!'

'I'm not laughing or ridiculing you. I'm just happy. Happy that Angel is smiling. I have seen him smile awhile ago… and for that we 'Thank you' Wolfram…'

Silence.

'You didn't ask us any questions why we know Angel and why we don't give a damn about his Double Black…'

'If I want to know – then I will ask Angel. But I wont push it. I don't want him to talk or say anything because I ask him. I want him to open to me… or tell me… I know its hard being not able to see… its just that… his so hard to understand Rowan…'

Rowan looks up at the dark gray clouds.

'He is seen as calm, collected, and focused, as well as cool, callous, and aloof. He is cruel and insensitive, but at the same time, childish and sweet. To both friends and enemies, they find him terrifying at times—whether because he can insensitively break a man's arm, or because of his smile…'

Rowan told him in a quiet and cool voice, 'Angel is a complex individual. Must be because of his heritage… He is like a child - yet an adult at the same time… Cruel and insensitive… but at the same time childish and sweet. I have watched him in time… Amelia and I took turn to look after him… but I was a soldier… I went to when I returned… he was different. Entirely different…'

Wolfram looks at him with curiosity in those Emerald Depth eyes, 'How different?'

How different is the Perverted-Blind-Egotistical-Chauvinist-Asshole-With-So-Much-Pride-and-Audacity from before…

Rowan let out a regretful sigh, 'Interested in nothing, yet fiercely curious about everything. Acts like he doesn't care, but with so much desire in his eyes. Only caring for himself, but completely masochistic and extremely sadistic. Needing nothing, clinging to everything. Chaos existing inside tight order... All of these fevered colors merging into black...and disappearing. He's just like this Castle.'

Wolfram was stunned and speechless…

He knows that something is always off with Angel - something that he can never explain… Yes, Angel is a complex and someone he had never encounter before in his life…

He was never interested about him, never asking who he really is, what his lineage, or just who the hell he is in the first place - but always curious about everything about him.

He acts like he doesn't care or give a damn about his views and his constant nagging - but he can see into those deep pool of Black Eyes the desire - for what he cant fathom.

He cares mostly about himself, he doesn't care if he the Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is at his wit's end about doing the household chores and all those task for the maids and of lower birth, doesn't care one bit if he hurt himself or cut himself - but completely masochistic - he would burn himself in the process - just for him to not get hurt.

And yes, he can confirm 120% that Angel is one hell of a extreme sadist. Laughing, grinning and evilly giving him the aura that he enjoys each and every hardships his enduring.

One major thing he is enduring is that big egotistic attitude of his.

He keeps on saying that he doesn't need any help - but ridiculously will cling to him…

'Wolfram… don't leave him. Stay beside him. He needs you more than you know it…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Are you asleep?' Angel whispered into the night.

He carefully walks towards the bed… and he can hear a lullaby snore.

He let out a small chuckle.

He went to his side of the bed and removes his coat. He was so tired to even change into his pajama and he knows Wolfram will scold him for that – but right now… he needs the warmth.

The warmth of his Sunshine.

He went inside the covers, Wolfram squirms around and was about to kick him when he hugs the feisty demon from behind.

He nuzzles his nose to those soft hair…

He doesn't know what people talks about 'Sunshine, Lemon, Lavender and Spring…' for him those are faraway memories…

But Wolfram – his little Wolf just brought it all back in one swift move…

Wolfram's scent is his forgotten spring… of lilac, laughter, sprint, river… beautiful memories that he had kept forgotten…

'Hmmmm…' Wolfram moves and rolls around, making him snuggle close to Angel's chest.

 _'Spi mladenets, moy prekrasniy._

 _baiushki-baiu,_

 _Tiho smotrit mesiats yasniy_

 _v kolybel tvoiu.._

Sleep my baby, sleep my pretty,

Close your eyes and sleep.

From the sky The Moon is peeking

Into your little crib.

.

 _Stanu skazyvat ia skazki,_

 _pesenku spoyu,_

 _Ty j, usni, zakryvshi glazki,_

 _bayushki, baiu..._

I shall tell you many srories,

I will sing a song.

Close your eyes and sleep till morning,

Sleep, my little wolf...'

Angel closes his eyes and felt Wolfram's warmth.

Yes…

This is the warmth that he will never let go.

For him… Wolfram is his sanity… his spring and sun… so he needs to make sure. He had made a decision.

'Good night _lyubof maya_ … rest well… for tomorrow… we will depart to Shin Makoku. And I will claim you. You are mine now. You come to me. You belong to me.'

.

.

.


End file.
